Dare or Dare?
by TimeWasters
Summary: DARES FOR ADRIEN! Rated T for suggestive themes...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: before anyone yells at me (not sure why though...) MY FRIEND WANTED THIS STORY. I hate her for trying to make me write a story about Marinette and Adrien in bed doing- uhh... you know what. I like to keep my stories PG you know!**

 **Marinette: wait... she wanted you to write about me and him in bed? *blushes***

 **Me: yes. But i though of a better idea 'cause i R-E-A-L-L-Y didn't want to write about that.**

 **Marinette: TimeWasters don't own anything to do with Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **...**

Soph and Adrien were hanging out. Just friends, obviously. Soph would never go behind Marinette's back and date her guy.

"Wanna play dare or dare?" She asked him, already coming up with thousands of dares.  
"Sure, but isn't it truth or-" Adrien started, but got cut off by Soph.  
"My turn! Adrien, Dare or Dare?" Soph called out. Adrien pretended to think for a while.  
"Considering dare is the only option, i'll go with dare!" He announced bravely.  
Soph stroked her chin as if she had a beard, deep in thought.  
'Hmm... which dare?' She thought to herself.  
She then smirked an evil smirk.  
"I dare you to show Marinette the time of her life!" She dared, evilly.  
"W-what do you mean?" Adrien asked, not really wanting to know.  
"Well you know have IT with each other." Soph explained, not saying the word that makes her feel awkward.  
"Why dare me if you can't even say the word?" Adrien questioned, Soph was clearly too immature to be giving these types of dares.  
"Because i can." Soph replied.  
"Aren't we a little too young to do that?" Adrien asked desperatly trying to get out of the situation.  
"Nope. You guys are 16. Just the right age." Soph said as-matter-of-factly.  
"But what if she doesn't want to-" but before he could finnish, she cut him off again.  
"Alright, alright just make an IT tape!" Soph replied, the dare was still evil but make it feel like he's not raping her. Even though Soph was absolutely sure Marinette wanted it.  
"N-no, she can show others!"  
"5 minutes in heaven?" She asked.  
"No!"  
"Common just ask!" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine!" Adrien stomped off to find Marinette.

Adrien found Marinette and walked up to her with a scarlet red blush.  
"H-hey, Marinette!" Hey called out.  
"O-oh, h-hi, A-Adrien." Marinette stuttered.  
"Wanna do five minutes in heaven?" He asked.

And that's how Marinette died. Just kidding, she just fainted.

She fell.  
"Marinette!" Adrien yelled.

Meanwhile in an obvioisly fake bush in the corridoor, Soph was watching them with a pair of binoculous. When Marinette fainted, Soph burst out laughing with an angry Adrien glaring daggers at her.

...

 **Me: a little short, i know, but i really didn't want to write a story thats based off Adrien asking Marinette for the time of their lives...**

 **Marinette: but he just... *faints***

 **Me: yep he ended up asking you. It was either that or the tape. Anyways, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello! Due to popular (kind of) demand, i have created chapter 2. Uh... this was less awkward to write...**

 **Adrien: *glares at me* SHE doesn't own Miraculous.**

 **...**

Soph and Adrien were hanging out, again. Adrien was woundering why he was because she caused one of his friends to faint.

Soph grinned evilly.  
"Adrien! Dare or Dare?" She asked him.  
Adrien frowned at her.  
"No way! Im not playing!" He told her. She pouted, she had just came up with a brilliant dare.  
"Aw... common! It's nothing to do with Marinette!" She pleaded.  
"Fine!" Adrien said.  
Soph's evil smirk came back.  
"I dare you to tell Nino you've gotten a girl pregnant." She dared.  
"What! No no no no!" Adrien pleaded.  
"You said you would do it so do it!" Soph yelled.  
Adrien huffed and stomped off to find his friend.

Soph was in a fake bush in the middle of the corridoor, yet again, spying on Adrien. She chuckled to herself, at the last second she had added something to the dare.

Adrien walked up to Nino.  
"Hey, Bro, whats up?" Nino greeted.  
"Uh... hi Nino... i got to tell you something..." Adrien trailed off.  
"What is it?" Nino asked, getting curious.  
"I may have gotten someone pregnant..." Adrien muttered quietly, advoiding eye contact.  
"WHAT!?" Nino yelled.

Back in the bush, Soph was trying her hardest to hold in her laughter.

"Who is it!?" Nino asked.  
"Uh... i can't tell you that, but she's blonde." Adrien told him, nervously.  
"CHLOE!" Nino shouted.  
"No! Barbie." Adrien mumbled.  
"Wait... a barbie doll?" Nino calmed down a bit.  
"Shhh! She doesn't like being called that!" Adrien whispered.

Back in the bush, Soph couldn't hold back her laughter.  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed. Nino looked at her and realised Adrien was dared. He had heard about Marinette fainting and knew that Soph was the cause of it.

 **Me: I'm not sure if this is what you expected for chapter two (another dare) but if you guys have any suggestions for any other dares (i might reuse this dare for a different story...) then i might write more chapters! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *reads dares* oh my gosh... *fangirls* these dares are soooo epic! Thx you guys!**

 **Fun fact: this chapter was supposed to be published yesterday, but i got banned off my phone... sorry**

 **Adrien: wait! No! Not another dare chapter!**

 **Me: just say the disclaimer...s**

 **Adrien: she's too stupid to own miraculous and to come up with these wounderful dares. The dares are by these lovely people...**

 **CutiePuppy2105**

 **ShallowAssumptions**

...

Adrien was sitting on a bench. Soph slid next to him.  
"ADRIEN! dare or dare?" She shouted at him. Adrien turned to her.  
"Truth." He answered.  
"Ok, do you think Marinette is sexy?" Soph asked. Adrien fell silent, regretting saying anything to her and blushed.  
"Ok i'm gonna take that as a yes. So if you dont play Dare or Dare with me, I'll tell Marinette that you think she's sexy." Soph grinned, evilly.  
"No! Don't! I'll play..." Adrien called out to her.  
"Alright i dare you to..."

Soph was in her upgraded bush. She had recently went down to the art rooms and forced all the best artists to make her bush more realistic. She was smirking, her dare was so good and evil.

Adrien walked up to Chloe nervously. He had to put on a brave face for this dare or she wont fall for it.  
"Uh... Chloe?" He called. Chloe instantly turned around.  
"Yes, Adri-kins?" She asked, getting excited at one of the first interactions they had all week.  
Adrien then got down on one knee and presented a small jewellery box.  
"Will you marry me?" He asked, but before he could open the box as planned, Chloe squealed.  
"OH MAH GOSH! Sabrina! Get the camera!" She screamed out to the poor sabrina, who was right next to her at the time.  
Sabrina quickly got out the camera and pointed it at the two.  
"Ok, Adrien you have to reapeat what you said. Action!" Chloe ordered.  
Sabrina pressed the record button and Adrien, still on his knees, repeated what he had said.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Chloe fake squealed and jumped up and down.  
"OH MAH GOSH, YAS!" She yelled.  
He opened the box revealing a haribo ring.  
"Well i don't." He told her.  
"Huh?" Chloe said, confused.  
"I. Don't. Want. To. Marry. You."  
"Is this a joke?" Chloe asked getting fustrated.  
"Nope." Adrien answered simply.  
"Why did you ask?" Chloe asked, tears in her eyes.  
"To see you suffer." Adrien replied.  
Chloe ran off crying, with Sabrina following.

Soph walked up to Adrien and patted his shoulder.  
"She deserved that." She said and laughed.  
"I feel like a jerk..." Adrien muttered.  
"Time for Dare number two!" Soph shouted.

Adrien slid in the seat next to Nathaniel.  
"Hey Nathaniel!" He greeted.  
"Hi Adrien..." Nathaniel greeted back.  
"I got a pretty cool announcement." Adrien started, but paused for dramatic effect.  
"Me and Marinette are... DATING!"  
Nathaniel had mixed feelings at first, but what was once confusion and happiness turned into pure jealousy.  
"What! Since when?!" He asked, frowning.

"Sadly, i don't think Marinette is the one for me..." Adrien trailed off, blushing. Nathaniel was happy, this meant that they would break up and he would get a shot with Marinette.  
"But i think you are..." Adrien whispered.  
"Wait... what?!" Nathaniel exclaimed. It was too much for him to handle.  
"This may be a shock, but i think i like you..." Adrien explained, still whispering.  
This was way too much for Nathaniel as he ran off with a red face chanting 'think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts' over and over.

Soph, from under the desk, burst out laughing. Adrien quickly leant down to look under the desk.  
"Soph, since when did you?" He asked.  
"A while ago... teacher wont let me take my bush in here so i jumped under here. I literally jumped... i may have bruised something..." Soph explained.

Chloe charged up to Adrien and he shot back up.  
"ADRIEN! You better marry me, or this footage of you being a jerk goes online for all to see! And i'll make sure my father gets everyone in Paris to see it!" She ordered.  
In her hand was a disc.  
"I can't..."  
He really didn't want anyone to see the video, especially Ladybug, but he also didn't want to marry her.  
"Ok fine! You owe me a kiss then!" Chloe ordered. Adrien sighed, fustrated. It was better than marrying her.  
"Fine..."  
He reluctantly kisses her, while Soph tries to restrain her laughter.

...

 **Me: well thx for reading and if you have any dares for Adrien please do put them in your reviews...**

 **(I feel like daring Chat, so you can dare him too if you want since they are the same person...)**

 **Adrien: no don't dare me!**

 **Me: thats secret code for: give me the most evil dares you can think of...**

 **BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hiiiiiiiii!**

 **Funfact: this chapter was supposed to be published yesterday but i was busy making 3d cubed 'figures' of Mari/LB and Adrien/Chat Noir. (They transform!)**

 **Chat: i heard that you decided to dare ME! You already dared Adrien and we're the same person!**

 **Me: just do the disclaimer...**

 **Chat: the stupid idiot over there *points at me* doesn't own Miraculous or the dares done to ME! (Soph's dog dare was done by her)**

 **Thanks to this lovely person for the dares**  
 **ImperialOtaku**

 **And thanks to this lovely person for suggesting to dare Soph (felt the need to credit you :) )**  
 **gleamqueen**

...

Soph had her 'tracking' dogs with her at the local park.  
"Ok, Cooper and Toby, you guys sniff this piece of fabric and help me find my Dare puppet!" She ordered her dogs. Cooper sniffed it, to see if it was dangerous, then did nothing. However, Toby sniffed it, then he tried to eat it. Soph pulled the fabric out of their faces and put it close to her own nose.  
"If you guys wont do your job then i'll have to do it for you!" She exclaimed and started to sniff the fabric that once belonged to one of Adrien's jackets.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien sitting down on a best.  
"Yes! My tracking skills have perfected to teleport me to Adrien!" She muttered in victory. While this may not be exactly true, she liked to think it was. She ran up to Adrien.  
"ADRIEN!" She called. Adrien jumped, he thought he would be safe from Soph at the park. She sat down next to him and asked, "Dare or Dare?"  
Adrien frowned.  
"Why can't i ask the dares for once?" He asked back and crossed his arms.  
"Because... uh... everytime we play u quit after the dare so a new game is played and i always, ALWAYS go first." She answered nodding at her foolproof explaination.  
"Can i go first this time?" He asked.  
"Sure... but i have to warn you... if you dare me something horrible then i'll have to dare you something worse!" Soph snickered, rubbing her hands together. Adrien gulped.  
"Well i dare you..." he started but he couldn't think of anything. He then saw Soph's dogs and got an idea.  
"I dare you to bring your dog to school!" He exclaimed. Soph looked at her dogs.  
"Which one?" She questioned.  
"Any."

The next day Soph got a plan. She went to the Guide dogs place and 'hired' a dog. She tried to bribe them with a big donation of £10 (or a small, but big to students, currency of the money you use).

She wore a pair of shades and marched up to school with the guide dog leading the way.

Adrien was by the school gates, smirking. No students are allowed to bring pets to school so he was sure Soph chickened out. His smirk fell when he saw Soph trying to walk cooly with her guide dog.  
"Sup fellow person, Adrien?" She greeted. The then slapped his face multiple times to try and feel it to know if it was him. Even though she wasn't actually blind, she just wanted some payback to Adrien.  
"Yep, It's Adrien." She said while stopping.  
"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" He asked her while rubbing his face with his hand. They walked into school and before lessons started, Soph was determined to give him a dare.  
"ADRIEN! I've done my dare now it's time for you to do yours..."

Adrien walked up to Marinette.  
'I can't believe i'm doing this...' Adrien thought.  
"Hey Marinette!" He greeted.  
"O-oh h-hi Adrien!" Marinette greeted back.  
Adrien blushed, he was about to embarrass himself.  
"C-can can you make... me a dress?" He asked quietly, advoiding eye contact. Hus face went a few shades darker.  
"WHAT!" Marinette exclaimed.

Soph was behind her super realistic bush. She went to the art rooms and forced the artist to make it even more realistic, but they said they couldn't so she marched down to the computer rooms and forced them to 'digitalise' her a realistic bush.  
She started to giggle. She was recording, the moment was too cute and funny to not record. She ships them.

"Can you make me a dress...?" Adrien repeated.  
"But... why?" Marinette asked, completely shocked.  
"I'm trying out a new look..." Adrien excused.  
Alya walked up to them, she overheard the whole thing and knew this was one of Soph's dares, but this opportunity was too good to pass up.  
"Marinette, since Adrien has asked so nicely, why don't you make him a dress that he could wear tomorrow." Alya told her friend.  
Soph mentally noted to thank Alya later.  
"Uh... sure." Marinette said.  
Adrien may have gone a few shades darker, but no one noticed because no one knows if that was even possible. He walked away cursing about Soph.

Soph walked up to Adrien with her bush in her hand.  
"I hate you." He growled.  
"I bet you look great in a dress. Im gonna ask Marinette what she thinks tomorrow!" Soph exclaimed.

The next day Adrien walked uncomfortably into school. He was wearing a green dress that went great with his eyes. Soph laughed while Adrien glared daggers at her.

Soph strolled over to Marinette, who was watching Adrien with disbelief.  
"Sexy, right?" Soph asked.  
"Yeah... wait what!" Marinette exclaimed, turning to Soph, who was laughing.  
Soph then got an idea.  
'Hm... maybe i can have two dare puppets... Adrien and Marinette... and Chat Noir!' She thought.

Later that day Soph was trying to summon Chat.  
"Ahhh... help me... im uh... dying and stuff..." she said, faking everything.  
Chat rushed down the street.  
"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
"Yep there is nothing wrong with me!" She announced.  
"Wait... then why did you call me then?" Chat asked.  
"So i can ask you a question." She told him.  
"Sure, go ahead." He said.  
"Dare or Dare?" She asked.  
Chat mentally facepalmed, why did he think that he would be safe as Chat.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to..."

On a random building, Chat was with Ladybug. Soph was one building away with Alya.  
"So what exactly is going to happen?" Alya asked.  
"Something you are gonna want to record for the Ladyblog."  
Alya quickly got out her phone and Soph pointed out where to record.

Chat got up and proceeded in doing his dare. He got out his stick and turned on some music and lip singed along.  
" Mina sako arigato, k-k-k-kawaii  
K-k-k-kawaii."  
Ladybug was speechless and Alya was smirking at the currently paw-some footage she was getting.

Mom's not home tonight  
So we can roll around, have a pillow fight  
Like a major rager OMFG

He really didn't wan't to dance to it, so he looked forced.

Let's all slumber party  
Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties  
Someone chuck a cupcake at me

It's time for spin the bottle  
Not gonna talk about it tomorrow  
Keep it just between you and me

Let's play truth or dare now  
We can roll around in our underwear how  
Every silly kitty should be

He quickly realised what this song was and was suddenly enthusiastic to dance along.

Come come Kitty Kitty  
You're so pretty pretty  
Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Stay with me

He tapped Ladybug's nose and let out a high pitched 'boop!'

Come come Kitty Kitty  
You're so silly silly  
Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Play with me

Ladybug grabbed his stick and turned the music off.  
"Hey! I was listening to to that!"  
"No, just no." She said.

Alya had finnished recording.  
"Thanks! I owe you one!" She laughed.  
"Nope, i owed you one for getting Marinette to actually make the dress and getting Adrien to wear it! So we're even." Soph told her.  
"Just wait until this gets posted on the Ladyblog!" Alya said and ran off.

Later, Adrien was in his room. He was online, when Soph texted him.  
'You have got to see the Ladyblog!'  
"Oh crap."

...

 **Me: hm... i'm thinking whether or not to mark this story as incomplete. It can be complete at anytime, but as long as i don't run out of dares then the story isn't going to end.**

 **(Your cue to give me a dare for Chat or Adrien...)**

 **Chat: grrr...**

 **Me: BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: so i wanted to do an April Fools special... too late it's 01.25am... maybe it's still April Fools for you guys though!**

 **Chat: No! Not another chapter!**

 **TimeWasters don't own a tv show called Miraculous. She came up with these dares. (Well the one for Chat her and her friend came up with it together...)**

 **...**

Soph was happily humming to herself. Her recent dare was a huge success and she woundered if Chat has seen the video yet. She made sure that everyone saw it by texting everyone she knows.

She saw Chat and Ladybug fighting an enemy.  
"Whats up my favourite heroes,who i also ship?" Soph greeted. They were in the middle of battle.  
"Whats up Soph?" Chat asked.  
"Oh nothing, just wanted to ask my favourite cat hero of all time a clawsome question." Soph told him.  
He wasn't falling for it again  
"We have an enemy to fight!" Chat told her.  
"Whatever... i dare you to kiss Ladybug..." soph grinned. Ladybug must've heard because she was blushing slightly while telling Chat to focus.  
"Now that's a dare i would like to do." He purred.  
"Not now, or ever, Chat! We got an enemy to de-evilise!" Ladybug yelled.  
Soph smirked.  
"Ok... i dare you to tell the enemy something." She then whispered in his ear what she wanted him to say.

Chat walked up to the enemy. The enemy, who was a girl he didn't know, was about to strike at him when he called out, "wait!"  
He then went into 'flirt' mode.  
"Did you just fart... cause you blew me away..." he purred. The enemy slapped him in the face and huffed.  
"Why did you do that? I love you..." Chat whined dramaticly, fake tears in his eyes.  
Ladybug and Soph were trying to hold in their laughter.  
"I swear everytime i dare him, i always have to hold in laughter." Soph mentioned, whiping a tear.  
"You're good." Ladybug complimented.  
For the rest of the battle Chat kept saying pickup lines like 'if you were a booger, i'd pick you first' and 'are you a vampire, cause you looked a little thirsty when you looked at me.' After every single one, he got injured.  
After the battle, Soph laughed at him.  
"Man, that's gonna leave a mark." She fake cringed for effect.  
"I blame you." Chat said, weakly.  
"Now Ladybug, would you be as kind as to treat Chat's wounds? Im no good at medical stuff, i'd probably hurt the heck out of him." Soph asked. Ladybug nodded and walked with him away.  
"He so owes me for this..." Soph smirked.

It was April Fools day and it was raining... bad.  
"Arrhhh... i hate the rain!" Soph groaned though gritted teeth. She forgot her umbrella so she was soaked.  
Adrien laughed at her, he had his umbrella.  
"Me too, but you're not getting under my umbrella. Revenge is so sweet!" Adrien told her.  
"Whatever..." Soph then remembered something. She went inside her bag and got out a shampoo bottle.  
"I dare you to wash your hair with this and come in tomorrow!" She dared.  
Adrien took the bottle, this dare was easy!  
That night Adrien washed his hair with that shampoo.

The next day, Adrien was in but seemed a little nervous. Everyone was laughing at him.  
Soph walked up to him and laughed. His hair was bright pink.  
"I hate you..." he growled through gritted teeth.  
"And i love making your life hell." Soph replied.  
"By the way..." she started.  
"APRIL FOOLS!" She screamed in his ear.  
"I think i'm deaf..."

...

 **Me: i hope you enjoyed the April Fools special and no it does not count for today's (or tomorrow cause i haven't slept yet) chapter.**

 **As usual please give me dares for Adrien or Chat (you can give them as many as you like)**

 **Chat: what!**

 **Me: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: hmmm... im feline lazy.

Adrien: you always are...

Me: *checks phone and cracks up* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Adrien: what?

Me: someone said this story sucks...

Adrien: that's because it does!

Me: Kinda reminds me of sweets... *taps phone* delete!

Adrien: you deleted the review?

Me: yep *giggles* i just had two exams today, don't need no more negative vibes!

Adrien: wow... you are oddly cheerful.

Me: I've been watching Mew Mew Power.

Adrien: ohhh... that explains it.  
Timewasters is not sexy enough to own Miraculous... *put down the card he's reading* seriously?

Me: yep!

Adrien: These Claw-some dares are by these wounderful people:  
Guest  
Lolliepop Daisy

...

Soph was marching cheerfully, she had just had two exams but she felt like she aced them. One of them was a presentation and the other one was ICT, Excel.

She saw Adrien go inside an ice cream shop.  
"Nothing like an ice cream and torturing my Dare Puppet after a day of exams!" She cheered and ran inside. Adrien was in the long que. Soph rubbed her hands together evilly.  
"Nice! A que and its long! Now i can get to chat to Adrien longer!"  
She ran up to Adrien, calling his name.  
Adrien turned to look at her and sighed fustratedly.  
"Soph, why are you here?" He asked.  
"Thought i'd get an icecream after a day of two exams!" She cheered.  
"You're oddly cheerful." He noted.  
"We'll the exams weren't That hard. Just a presentation and an Exel exam." Soph assured him. Soph smirked.  
"So Adrien after icecream should we play a game?" Soph asked. Adrien frowned.  
"NO! NO WAY!" Adrien shouted.  
"Aww... i'll pay for the ice creams... i'll even get you two!" Soph tried to persuade him, after all Adrien did love treats.  
"Fine! Nothing bad ok." He gave in.  
"I have no promises!"

After Soph had dared him every dare she had in mind at the time, she decided it was time for action. They had finnished their ice creams and trying to find a cat suit.  
After they couldn't find one anywhere, or at least one that was black, Soph decided that she would make one for him.

After an hour of measuring, cutting and sewing, Soph had finnished the costume and rushed Adrien to try it on.

When Adrien had come out of the bathroom, he wore a small badly made kitty onsie. Soph sweatdropped.  
"Uhh... you look nice!" She said nervously. He looked like he was going to kill her.  
"SOPH!" he shouted.  
"Yes, Adrien?" She questioned.  
"WHY IS THIS SO SMALL AND RIPPED!?"He demanded.  
"Well... i never said i was any good at making clothes, besides you have to wear it for the dare." Soph explained while Adrien growled at her.

Adrien stomped nervously to Marinette, she was in a park with Alya. Soph was with him, but dragged Alya away saying, "get your camera ready, this is going to be good."

"Hi Marinette!" Adrien greeted.  
"H-hi A-Adrien." Marinette greeted back.  
"I think i can do a Purr-fect Chat Noir impression." He told her.  
"T-that's great." She said nervously.  
"Wanna see it?" Adrien asked her.  
"Sure."  
Adrien then started to dance and sing.  
"MEW MEW STLYE  
MEW MEW GRACE  
MEW MEW POWER  
IN YOUR FACE!"  
Marinette was speechless.  
"Uhh... Mew Mew?" She asked.

Alya looked at Soph.  
"You've been watching way too much Mew Mew Power to give him a dare like that." She said.  
"Yep. Can't help it im obsessed."  
"Where did you get those clothes from anyway."  
"I made them. And i stitches them so that right about now they would..." she didn't even get to finnish her sentence before the trousers of the onsie fell down and the shirt fell apart.  
"Woah... you're evil." Alya noted.  
"I know, but Mari loves it!" Soph cheered.

The two was blushing and Adrien was trying to pull his trousers up, but before he could, they fell apart fully. Next he was trying to cover himself with his arms. His Ladybug boxers were revealed. Soph and Alya snickered.

"It was bad enough having to walk home half naked, now you want me to-!" He yelled.  
"Chill, it was a dare and if i recall, dares were made to be this evil." She smirked. They were standing outside of the bakery.  
"Now go get 'em tiger!" Soph ordered, shoving him inside.

Adrien woundered around for a while, gathering up the courage to do the next dare.  
He walked up to the counter. Marinette's dad was behind it.  
"Hey, sir, i need to ask you something..." Adrien told him.  
"Sure, what is it?" Marinette's dad asked, getting curious.  
"Can i marry your daughter?" Adrien asked.

Soph was outside, pretending to observe the bakery goodies. She was spying on Adrien and was snickering.

Marinette's dad was shocked.  
"You want to what!?" He shouted.  
"I want to marry her." Adrien repeated.  
"Im sure she'll want that, but sorry she's alittle young for that and i could've sworn you two weren't dating!"  
Adrien blushed a little.  
"She will want it?" He muttered.  
"Im sorry to bother you with that silly question, maybe in a couple of years time..." he said and walked outside. Soph was fangirling.  
"I ship you two so hard!" She squealed.

"Ok i dare you to ask Mari what a period is and if she's on hers!" Soph exclaimed.  
"Huh?" Adrien was confused.  
"You heard me." Soph snickered. This dare was going to be good.  
"What is a period?" Adrien asked seriously.  
"Uhh... a period can be lots of things like for me its a lesson- yeah for some reason lessons are called periods in my school." She explained, not wanting to reveal the actual meaning.  
"Now go an ask Mari!" She said and shoved him along.

Adrien found Marinette.  
"Marinette. I have a question." Adrien said.  
"W-what is it?" She asked. Maybe he wanted to ask her out.  
"What's a period and are you on yours?" Adrien asked with a smile.  
Marinette blushed deep red.  
"Uhhh... it's a thing that only girls get... and no im not on mine!" She shouted nervously.  
"Huh? But Soph told me it was a lesson..." Adrien said.  
"I'd prefer not to say, sorry. You can search it up if you really want to know..."

A while later Soph and Adrien were in the library. Adrien was sat at a computer searching what was unknown to him.  
"What... is a... period." He said, typing. He then clicked search and clicked on the first link he saw and read throught it.  
"WHAT?!" Adrien yelled.  
"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME ASK HER THAT!?" Adrien demanded.  
"Sheesh, calm down you still have one more dare to do." Soph told him.

Adrien stomped up to Marinette.  
"Sorry for asking you that question earlier... i didn't know it was that... personal." He apologised.  
"It's alright. You didn't know, i blame Soph."

From her bush, which was now blue, Soph frowned.  
"Why you little!" She muttered.

"I feel like singing for some reason..." Adrien muttered then started to sing to Marinette.  
"Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
Let me love you  
Let me love you  
Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
Let me love you  
Let me love you  
Oh baby, baby" he then winked at her.  
She was speechless, yet again and started to stutter and blush.  
"Uh... i uh... um..." she stuttered.  
"Well i gotta go bye!" Adrien said and walked off.  
"Bye!" Marinette shouted and waved.

...

Me: i was feline lazy... but i done it... now i can get back to Mew Mew Power.

Adrien: is that all you think about?

Me: nope. I also think about how you and Mari would be a great couple!

Adrien: uhh...

Me: anyway so i said this in a previous chapter- in the actual story not author notes- and i was woundering should i make Mari/Ladybug my new Dare Puppet?

Anyway as usual give Chat or Adrien lots of dares. Or just one, one really helps me.

Adrien: aww... please don't torture me...

Me: silly kitty... i will ALWAYS torture you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: hm... so here's my schedule...**  
 **I update one day then come up with ideas the next day (AKA: a break) then i update the day after that then the next day i come up with ideas and repeat.**

 **Chat: not really a schedule if you ask me.**

 **Me: shut up kitty, you're only here to say the disclaimers. I don't pay you to do anything else!**

 **Chat: uh... you don't pay me at all...**

 **Me: whatever... so i wrote a chappie in english it only had one dare though so if you have any beach-styled dares, please do tell.**

 **Chat: so we're going to the beach soon?**

 **Me: i was also playing around with the idea of putting one of my friends in the story... I'm also going with a new stlye of writing-since my friend got confused to who was speaking- so if you like it please do tell and if you prefer the other stlye please do tell.**

 **Chat: she's uh... too Baka? No Stupide (french for stupid, a bit obvious i know) to own Miraculous.**  
 **These epic dares were done by these epic people:**  
 **LadyKittenZ**  
 **Daisy**  
...

Adrien was by his locker, putting some books and stationary into it.  
Soph popped up from out of nowhere.

"OHAIYO BAKA NA NO DA!" Soph greeted loudly.

Adrien though that he was deaf for a second.

"First- where did you come from? And second- what?" Adrien questioned.

"I just came from Tokoyo Mew Mew fanfiction. I forgot you dont speak japanese Na No Da!" Soph explained.

"That explains alot... what's with the 'Na No Da's?" He asked.

"I dont know actually... a character in Tokoyo Mew Mew says it after every sentence so im saying it too. Na No Da!" She told him.

"That's going to get annoying really quick." Adrien muttered.

Adrien then closed his locker and for the first time got a very clear look of what Soph was wearing, ears. Not just any ears though Cat ears.

"I like the ears." He complimented.

"Thanks i bought them online after realising that i was HORRIBLE at making clothing items. Na No Da!" Soph said.

Adrien growled and walked off with Soph chasing after him. When she finally caught up he asked, "do you even go to this school?"

"Nope! I go to a school quite far from here, but im having the day off so i can spend the whole day with you! Na No Da!" She exclaimed.

They turned a corner and Soph went into 'evil planning' mode.

"Sooo... Adrien...Na No Da!" she called.

"Tu es con." Adrien said in french.

"Hm?" Soph checked her phone.  
"Yes, i know im an idiot, Baka, but i got a question." Soph told him, calling him 'baka'.

"I know what your question is and my answer is neither!" Adrien almost shouted.

Soph's fake ears drooped, somehow.

"You don't want to watch any of those new comedy films at the Cinema? Na No Da" She asked.

"Wait, what?" He asked her.

"Do you want to watch a comedy film at the cinema with me and the gang sometime? Na No Da!" She asked.

"Sure." Adrien said.  
'At least she's not doing any more dares' he thought.

"Ok i dare you to-" Soph got cut off by Adrien.

"Wait, i didn't say anything about dares!" Adrien yelled.

"Oh, the cinema thing was secret code for, do you want to get dared? Na No Da!" Soph explained.

Great, he jinxed it. So much for thinking that she wasn't going to dare him.

A while later, Soph had told Adrien the two dares she had in mind, both were to do with Marinette.

"Hm... i wounder if i should pack a stalker kit for these two...Na No Da..." Soph muttered behind a fake cardboard rock. She had made the mistake of bringing in her fake blue bush in on a rainy day, so it got soaked and destroyed. Lucky for her, she had her backup rock.

Adrien walked up to Marinette.

"So Marinette can i ask you a question?" He asked, blushing slightly.

Why was all these dares to do with Marinette? He woundered.

"Uh... sure..."

Adrien smirked, he had just gotten an idea to give Soph alittle bit of her own medicine.

"Soph wanted to know if you wore a bra." Adrien mentioned.

Soph, from her rock, stood up and shouted, "ADRIEN! THAT WASN'T THE DARE! NA NO DA!"

For once, after doing a dare, Adrien laughed.

"Wow... you got her mad." Marinette said.

"I know and it's funny!" Adrien laughed.

"OH I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! NA NO DA!" Soph yelled.

Later, Soph started to plot her revenge. Daring Adrien to lock himself into a room with Marinette? Purr-fect.

"Ohhh Adrien! Na No Da!" Soph sang.

"Yes?" Adrien asked as innocently as possible.

"Next dare! Na No Da!" Soph shouted in glee.

After Soph gave him the dare, he walked up to Marinette and asked her to follow him. She happily obayed and they walked inside a closet. Adrien closed it behind him and Soph locked it.

"Have fun in there you two! Na No Da!" She called.

"Soph!" Adrien and Marinette shouted at her.

"You'll thank me later, Bakas, Na No Da!" Soph told them and walked off.

 **...**

 **Me: that ending was unexpected and i was writing it Na No Da.**

 **Plagg: please shut up.**

 **Me: unfortunately Chat or Adrien couldn't make it to the Authors notes... so i have to deal with his baka Kwami. Na No Da!**

 **Plagg: i want cheese.**

 **Me: i dont have cheese... Na No Da.**

 **Plagg: whyyyyy?**

 **Me: because i dont like it. Na No Da.**

 **Plagg: *about to explode from anger***

 **Me: before Plagg says any words that shouldn't be said, i'll quickly end.**  
 **So for the next few chapters, they'll be stuck in the closet, Soph ships them too hard. Anyway if you have any suggestions- please do tell. And you can also give any Closet-styled dares for soph to tell them. *grins evilly then remembers Plagg* BYE NA NO DA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: *rushes around* Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!**

 **Plagg: what!?**

 **Me: i forgot to write chapter... 8 uh... ages ago *sweatdrop*!**

 **Plagg: i don't care!**

 **Me: oh yeah... after reading all of your lovely reviews *cue sad music* i am sad to say that... MakeItPopShift has... passed on...**

 **Plagg: you know that was all your fault right?**

 **Me: WHAT?!**

 **Plagg: yep you made her die of laughter!**

 **Spirits: we must make you pay for your sins we must make you pay for your sins we must make you pay for your sins...**

 **Me: NO! if you kill me... or whatever you want to do-**

 **Spirits: we want to make you write chapters nonstop so that you can update them on time...**

 **Me: oh... well this chapter is for the lovely MakeItPopShift who shall be remembered.**  
 ***secretly holds holy water in bottle***

 **Spirits: if you throw that bottle we will find a way to... make you do something embarrassing.**

 **Me: huh? How did you- This is normal drinking water!**

 ***TimeWasters and Spirits start to have an argument.)**

 **Plagg: blah blah blah... disclaimer blah... what was i supposed to say? Oh yeah she dont own miraculous or any of these dares.**

 **These lovely dares were dared by:**  
 **Cutiepuppy2105**  
 **Guest**

 **...**

Adrien was eating his lunch. Soph popped out from nowhere, shouting, "HELLOOOO BAKA! NA NO DA!"

Adrien frowned at her, after all he had just recovered from being locked in a cramped closet with Marinette over night.

When Soph opened the door to tell them they could come out, she found them sleeping cuddled up and took a picture. She the closed the door again. When they had woke up it took them a few hours to realise that the door was unlocked.

"Grr... can you stop with the Na No Das!" Adrien yelled, fustrated.

"Hm... can i give you a dare?" She asked.

"No."

"Then my answer is no Na No Da!" She exclaimed, feeling a bit hyper.

"Truth or dare?" Adrien smirked. He had something perfect for either of them.

Soph smirked back.  
"Ohh... i get it... you give me a dare and i give you a dare after! DARE!" She told him.

"I dare you to confess your love to your crush." Adrien dared. He really wanted to know who Soph had a crush on.

"M-my crush?" Soph repeated, blushing.

"Yes, your crush."

A while later, Soph was hanging by the lockers. She was walking back and forth nervously. She had to confess, she had to confess. She couldn't do it.

"Adrien, you baka! I can't do it!" She shouted.

Adrien had stole her fake rock cutout and he was hiding behind it.

"Whatever! Just talk to him!" He hissed.

Soph walked over to a boy with brown scruffy hair and brown eyes. Felix Takashi. One of Soph's friends call him 'Tumbledryer' because she can't pronounce his last name.

"Hiiiii Felix!" She greeted.

Adrien blinked a couple of times. Wait this is the guy she likes? But she acts so normal around him!

"Hey, Soph-chan!" Felix greeted back. Soph blew a fuse.

"Grr... Baka! I told you not to call me that!" Soph yelled. You could never tell that she was in love with him.

"And i told you to call me Felix-chan." Felix purred.

"Never!" Soph shouted.

"So... i hear you've been daring Adrien? How's operation: Adrienette?" Felix asked.

"Going great so far." Soph said.

After a while of chatting Adrien became bored.

"They're gonna be here for a while, soph is never going to admit those feelings might as well start operation uh... get soph and felix together!" Adrien exclaimed, he will have to come up with a ship name later.

"Hey Soph! You have to come here!" Adrien ordered her.

Soph nodded and said bye to Felix then went back to Adrien.

"Ooo... my turn already... i swear i confessed!" Soph exclaimed. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right!" He scoffed.

"Yes i did. I confessed in here..." she told him pointing at her head.

"You confessed in your mind huh?" Adrien asked.

"Yep! Dare or Dare?" Soph asked, almost bouncing in excitement.

"Dare..."

Soph told him a couple too many dares. Too many in fact that it might become two chapters.

Adrien wore Marinette's clothes. It was hard to get them of course, but somehow, Soph found a way. It involved sneaking into Marinette's room at night.

He walked over to Marinette. The dare was simple, he had to copy everything she will do for an hour.

"So that's where my missing signature outfit has gone! Soph stole it." Marinette said. She had over 20 of those signature outfits, which explains why she never changes her clothes.

For the next hour, Adrien had recieved wierd looks from everyone who saw him. He had copied everything from picking up the same pencil, then bumping heads to copying what she was saying, after she had said it of course. He's not psychic.

One time she needed to go to the bathroom. Adrien reluctantly went wih her into the girls bathrooms. Unfortunately there were around 5 other girls in there who all screamed at him. A teacher came inside and dragged him out then gave him detention.

Soph walked up to Adrien after the hour was up.  
"You can take those clothes off now." She mentioned.  
"I was afraid of that. I might not be able to."

The next dare was simple, Adrien had a new name and had to correct everyone, EVERYONE, if they got it wrong.

They had an assembly that day too, something about rewards for attendance. Soph had the perfect dare for that too.

They were sat in class, their teacher was doing the register. The whole class had to be quiet as it was a legal document and it would be dangerous to put a single mistake.

"Adrien." The teacher called out.  
Adrien was about to answer, but then remembered the dare and stayed silent.

"Adrien?" The teacher repeated and looked over to him. Adrien didn't make a sound.

The teacher walked over to him and asked, "Adrien, why aren't you answering?"

Adrien looked up as if he only just realised the teacher was talking to him.  
"Huh? Wha- me? My name is not Adrien. It's Dog Poo Baby Oil." Adrien replied.

The whole class, i think, were trying to hold in their laughter, some even failing and laughing very loudly.

The teacher was mad, but decided to do nothing except finnish the register.

"Alright class we have assembly." The teacher announced, after finnishing the register.

"Great." Adrien muttered under his breath.

Soph quickly excused herself to the bathroom and got to work. She rushed backstage and talked to the powerpoint person into playing a certain song for a certain person.

Once the assembly had started, Adrien and Soph had sat in their seats. Soph turned to Adrien.

"Alrighty Adri- i mean Dog Poo Baby Oil, it's show time!" She announced. He reluctantly stood up and walked to the front, much to everyone's, except Soph, confusion.

A song came on and Adrien danced like his life depended on it and it was horrible. He never took a class after all.

' Hi, Barbie  
Hi, Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in...

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creat-'

The song cut off as several teachers emerged from backstage. Adrien was told sternly to get back into his seat and yhe assembly continued as if nothing had happened.

...

 **Me: SOOOOO sorry this was late...**  
 **Minto: your not really...**  
 **Me: why are you here?**  
 **Minto: because- actually i dont know...**  
 **Me: you should get back to your own story... Zakuro is probably missing you...**  
 **Minto: *blushes* what?**  
 **Adrien: *walks in* who are you?**  
 **Me: this is Minto the star of many stories i write...**  
 **Adrien: well hello, Minto, i am Adrien the star of this story.**  
 **Zakuro: *walks in* what's up?**  
 **Me: and that's Zakuro. Uh, why are you here?**  
 **Zakuro: uh... good question...**  
 **Me: hm... whatever... i think im obsessed too much to put you guys in my author notes... anyway i had more dares but i decided to put them in a seperate chapter.**  
 **All: BYE!**


End file.
